


Revenge

by Rugtreebonds



Category: robron
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugtreebonds/pseuds/Rugtreebonds
Summary: Set after Robron reunion. Just an idea of what could have happened.





	1. Chapter 1

Revenge  
Prologue  
The village was quiet. A gentle wind moved around silently kissing each house as it toured the village. No lights were on in any of the homes. It appeared everyone was asleep. Out of the darkness a break of light appeared and a small cry could be heard floating through the wind. Towards the end of the village someone was up in the mill.  
Aaron awoke with a start at Seb’s first cry. His ears acutely tuned in to his frequency. In a swift move Aaron was out of bed and pulling on Rob’s dressing gown. Glancing back at his still sleeping husband he moved quickly to Seb’s room.  
“Hey mate, that time already? Aaron asked as he picked up the little bundle with ease and headed for the stairs.  
Breathing in the baby's scent made Aaron's heart jump. Something was happening inside him that he did not expect, he was bonding with Seb and was starting to feel real love. As he walked down the spiral staircase he looked down into Seb’s eyes. They were Robert’s eyes and like Robert those eyes worked wonders on Aaron. Kissing the boys forehead Aaron reached the bottom.  
“Now we can't wake uncle Gerry, if we do he will do even less work tomorrow “. The little boy gave out a little gurgle as if to agree which made Aaron laugh.  
Moving like a seasoned pro Aaron went to the kitchen and made up the bottle. This machine was great it made the bottle to the right temperature just when you needed it. While the machine did its job Aaron moved to the changing mat. Clearly Robert had anticipated getting up himself as it was all set ready and waiting to be used with everything on hand you would need for a nappy change. Putting Seb down on the mat he looked up at Aaron with a warm smile covered in clear drool as he smacked his lips looking for his feed.  
“Now remember mate we had a deal I get number 1 nappies and Daddy gets number 2 ones” said Aaron as he hesitated to open the nappy.  
His face broke into a grin. “Get in, well done Seb just a number 1 you know Daddy Aaron does not do the 2s”  
Cleaning Seb up he was already for his bottle. Aaron disposed of the nappy in the nappy bin, washed his hands and tested the milk on his wrist. It was just right and ready for Seb to take. Returning to the changing mat Seb let out an excited cry at the sight of the full bottle. “You're hungry mate aren't you” Aaron said as he started making faces at the little man in his arms. Settling on the chair he held Seb in his arms as the baby began to wolf down the bottle. Aaron enjoyed this. Just him and Seb and the bond between them is growing Aaron can feel it and can't imagine his life now without him or Rob. Thinking about his other half asleep upstairs he looked upstairs imagining Rob in their bed his blond hair a mess from sleep or something else?  
Suddenly something catches Aaron's eye. Movement. At the window. Still carrying Seb as he begins to drain the bottle Aaron goes to the window. Aaron's heart is pounding as he swears  
he saw someone looking in the window. Looking out all he can see is the village. Dark. Silent. In the bushes he watched. The backdrop of darkness kept him hidden from view but with the light coming from the mill he could see everything. He’s not sure why he came here. Not sure what he expected to see but the sight of Aaron at the window carrying him in his arms caused a mixture of emotions to wash over him. Anger now lingering and growing. It had hardly been anytime and it was like he had never existed. Replaced so soon not just by Robert but his child too. A child that Aaron was burping after a bottle and by the way he did it Alex could tell it was not the first time. Tears stung at his face as he wiped them away with the sleeve of his jacket. “Bastard” he spat. The wind picked up a bit and blew his hair into his eyes, losing sight of Aaron momentarily. Brushing the hair from his eyes Aaron was moving away from the window he could see him making faces at Seb. What disgusted Alex more was the love Aaron had in his eyes for the little boy in his arms. This sight ignited something in Alex a rage he could not control. There and then he wanted to throw a brick through the window, teach Aaron a lesson. Let's face it his life could not get any worse he thought to himself.  
Alex was breathing hard now. His pulse was pounding in his ears. “I will wipe that smile of your face Aaron, I promise”....


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great feedback. It really means a lot and taken me by surprise. Hope you all enjoy the next instalment of Revenge.

The sun was slowly rising bathing the village in a warm pale amber rose glow. Last nights wind had all disappeared and replaced with a gentle breeze. Life was slowly starting on this early sleepy morning. David was already in the shop switching on the lights ready to open up. The papers would be here soon. Carrying his coffee David switched the closed sign to open and unlocked the door. Going outside a slight chill welcomed him with a cool hello. Wrapping his hands around his mug to warm him David could hear the delivery van at the end of the village. Screeching to a halt Tommy jumped out of the van shouting “morning Davy boy”!  
“Morning Tommy got ma papers”? Asked David.  
“That's why I'm here” said Tommy giving David a glare. Tommy opened the back of van and jumped into the back to pick up David's papers. Shouting out the van he threw the papers with a “catch”.  
David was totally off guard. The papers hit him square in the chest spilling his hot coffee all over his chest. David howled in agony shouting “Tommy you arsehole”.  
The sound of the commotion from the shop entered the mill, in through the open upstairs window. Robert awoke with a start hearing what sounded like David calling someone an arsehole. Laughing to himself he looked over to Aaron's side of the bed. It was empty and cold.  
“Aaron” ? Robert called as he got out of bed searching for his dressing gown. Seeing it missing he knew Aaron would have it on. He swore he did it to just wind him up but secretly he  
knew he wore it as it smelt of Robert. Going out of their room he looked in Seb’s room just realising that he had not heard him all night. Wondering to himself if his son had just slept through the whole night for the first time Robert saw his cot was empty. Moving to the top of the stairs Robert leaned over and saw the two that he was looking for. Seeing Aaron asleep  
on the chair with Seb sound asleep on his chest brought a smile to his face and a warm feeling in his heart. Slowly walking down the spiral stairs Robert moved to his husband. Seb’s head moved and he looked up to see his Daddy smiling back at him.  
“Morning mate” said Robert in a hushed voice. “ Have you been up with Daddy all night”?  
Seb gurgled a bit too loud and Aaron started to stir. Robert brought his finger to his lips. “Shh let's not wake Daddy” Robert gently picked up Seb and held him to his bare chest. After a night cuddling into Aaron he had the mixed smell of baby and musty aftershave, a favourite of Robert’s that he had given Aaron last year for his birthday.  
Moving to the kitchen Robert flicked the kettle on and put Seb down on his changing mat. Taking off the nappy the stench was released and hit Robert in the face like a wet fart. “ Seb that stinks, why son, why”??  
“Because you do the twos and I do the ones” said Aaron with a laugh.  
Robert looked up as Aaron walked over. A smile was stretched over Aaron's face and a look of sheer terror was building on Robert’s. Slipping his phone out of the dressing gown pocket Aaron took a photo of Robert stressed and covered in baby poo.  
“One for the album I think” said Aaron with a smirk.  
“You post that on Facebook and we are over” Said Robert with a smirk on his face.  
Helping Robert clean Seb Aaron got him dressed in his favourite dungarees and blue top as Robert washed his hands. At this point the smell had penetrated Gerry's brain and he stumbled to the kitchen as Robert was picking up the debris to take to the bin.  
“What died” asked Gerry still half asleep. Staring at Robert Gerry suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. “Rob you might want to get dressed mate as much as I like you I don't want to see little Robert”  
Looking down embarrassed Rob realised that he had slipped out his boxers and his balls hung for all to see. Aaron laughed and Seb let out a squeal as he joined in the joke.  
Hurrying out to the bin the fresh morning air gave Rob a shiver. He could still hear David shouting at the shop. Turning to go back in Robert stopped. There was something lying in a heap on the ground. Moving slowly forward Rob could see it was a bird. Not just any bird though it was the one they fed and came to the garden every day. Aaron had called him Stan and had recently started taking Seb out to feed him. It looked like it's neck was broken. He would need to move it before Seb saw it. Picking up a spade that Gerry had left out from doing the garden Robert scooped up the dead bird. As he did something that had been underneath the bird flew away in the breeze. The bird was heavier than he thought it would be and it fell into the bin with a hollow thud. Turning to go back inside Robert stopped and looked out to the garden. It was quiet. Too quiet. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. Another shiver

down his spin sent him back indoors.  
“Where have you been flashing the village “ said Aaron as he gave Seb his morning bottle. Robert looked a bit sheepish. “It's Stan” he said.  
“The bird I feed” said Aaron a hint of worry in his voice.  
“Yeah, he's dead” said Robert. “I think he must have hit the window his neck was broken”. “God thats such a shame poor Stan eh Seb” said Aaron burping his son on his shoulder.  
“Well I'm gonna go and grab a shower and put clothes on” said Robert as he tugged on the sleeve of his dressing gown that Aaron still was wearing.  
“I'm buying you your own one” said Robert as he kissed Aaron on the forehead.  
Aaron followed the sight of his husband as he walked up the stairs. The breeze picked up a bit outside and as Aaron was holding Seb something blew up and stuck to the window. Walking over to see what it was it was a flier. The flier was for a show in Leeds, The Rocky Horror show sing along. Something triggered in Aaron's memory something Robert had said about a gift Alex was going to get him before Rob stopped him and got him to get the festival tickets. Aaron found himself thinking about Alex and where ever he was he wanted him to be happy. As the breeze took the flier again away from the window he heard the water from the upstairs shower. Heading upstairs neither Robert or Aaron knew that the flier that flew into the window had also been under the dead bird Stan.....


	3. Later that morning

From his hidden vantage point he had a clear view of the mill. The village was fully awake now. People were starting to go about their business. A steady stream of customers had already been to Bob’s for their morning coffee. Still he watched and waited.  
First to leave was Liv, Aaron's younger sister. He had liked her to begin with but she had become a thorn in his side. Constantly telling him what Aaron likes or dislikes, pointing out that it was his birthday and on more than one occasion he heard her say she wished Robert was there to help with homework.  
“Liv wait up” the perfect blonde shouted.  
Turning round Liv saw Robert running up the drive with her maths homework that they had finished together last night.  
“Can't forget this especially after all the work you did” said Robert as she took the book from his outstretched hand.  
“Thanks Robert, and thanks again for helping me last night I would not have gotten through it “ giving Rob a hug he replied by hugging her tight “that's what brothers are for”.  
Something of the scene he just witnessed made Alex's skin crawl. He hated them both. They would pay they would have to. There was no going back now.  
As Liv left the drive and out of sight he could hear her meet Gabby and guessed they were heading to the bus stop. Still he waited.  
Gerry and Aaron left next on their way to the scrapyard. Gerry looked as thick as ever talking about some stupid new plants he and Doug were planting. Aaron looked vaguely interested but seeing him this close made Alex catch his breath. For a short moment his plan forgotten. Then the blonde god was back holding his brat in his arms. Alex watched as Robert and Aaron kissed goodbye and Robert saying “bye Daddy” as he waved the brats hand. Alex saw red. The world around him misted over. Sounds became loud and muffled at the same time. He nearly lost his footing revealing his hiding place. Regaining his composure he remained in the shadows. He watched as Aaron's car pulled out of the driveway.  
Robert was packing Seb’s bag he was taking him to spend the day with Nana Chas. She needed the practice before her bundle of joy arrived. Seb was already in his pram as Robert spoke out loud running through the checklist, “nappies, change of clothes, bottles, blankets , think that's us mate”  
Seb laughed at his dad and agreed it was time to go and see his Nana. Pushing out the door and bouncing of every part of the frame Robert struggled out the door. Turning to lock the door the keys slipped from his grasp. Letting a soft curse he bent down to pick them up. Movement out the corner of his eye caused Robert to straighten immediately. He swore someone was there. It looked like.. but why? No he said to himself it was his imagination. I mean why would he be here. Walking back up the driveway to the village the feeling of being watched crept up  
Robert's back making the hairs in his neck stand on end. Turning round he looked back to the house. It looked as it should. Shaking it off he started to push the pram towards the pub as Seb gurgled and laughed.  
Chas was stood arms outstretched as Robert and Seb came through the door of the back room at the pub.  
“Come here my little boy” Chas gushed as she took Seb from Robert.  
“Air hugs” as she looked at Robert.  
Giving Chas the eye “you better watch people will start to think you care about me”  
Chas let out a belly laugh “no chance mate”  
Robert started to unpack all of Seb’s stuff. A shocked Chas looked on as everything but the kitchen sink seemed to be coming out of the bag.  
“Mary Poppins called she wants her bag back” joked Chas. “Does he need all this? Wait will I need all this when it's my turn?” Chas looked down to her belly where her baby was growing steady.  
Robert didn't answer her he seemed in his own world. Chas looked on starting to genuinely feel concerned. Had him and Aaron fallen out? Was Robert cheating again? Pushing those thoughts out her mind she sat down beside him. Putting a gentle hand in his shoulder “Robert love you ok”?  
For a few seconds Robert just sat thinking then came out his trance and looked at an expectant Chas.  
“It's nothing, it's been a strange morning.”  
“ I found Stan this morning dead in the garden with a broken neck, I think he might have flew into a window”  
“No” said Chas.  
“Then when I was coming over here I swear I saw Alex in the garden” Robert continued.  
Chas looked a bit shocked. “Alex as in Aaron's Alex?”  
“His EX, yes him.” Said Robert.  
“Why would he be here you must have have just seen someone in the village that looked like him” explained Chas.  
“I know like I said it's been a weird morning.” Robert stood to leave and kissed Seb on the head. “Be good for Nana”  
As he was leaving Robert thanked Chas for listening. As he went to leave he realised that he had left Seb’s cuddly meerkat that Aaron bought him when they went to the zoo. As Robert was now running late for a meeting in Leeds Chas said she would walk over with Seb later and get it she had her key.  
Standing outside the mill he knew where the spare key was hidden. He had seen Aaron use it once when Liv had locked them out. Picking up the special rock there it was the key. Using it in

the door Alex let himself into the flat. Walking in the first thing he noticed was the place was tidier. There was a different smell a fresh clean smell. Looking towards the kitchen there was an array of new gadgets. The place was the same and yet so different. Alex felt like a stranger in what could have been his home. Helping himself to a drink out the fridge he glanced out the window as movement caught his eye. Chas and the brat were coming down the driveway towards the flat....


	4. In The Mill

Chas walked into the flat with baby Seb in her arms. She gazed around the open plan ground floor of the flat and took in the sight. It was certainly tidier now that Robert was back and seemed to be more organised.  
"Well seeing your daddy is back, Aaron really needs someone to keep him organised. Just don't tell him I said that." Seb just looked up at his Nana sucking on his fist and his other hand in Chas's hair.  
Looking around Chas started to look around the places where the Meerkat could have been. She searched the kitchen, the lounge area and around the pile of Seb's toys on the floor. No sign of it anywhere.  
"Maybe its in your cot little man"? Still carrying Seb Chas climbed the spiral staircase while wearing heels and carrying a baby she was starting to regret. Coming back down was going to be fun. Going into Seb's room the curtains were still drawn and with it being a black out blind the room was quite dark. She was still able to see into the cot and there it was Michael the Meerkat the soft toy that Aaron had bought him when they went to the zoo. As soon as he saw the toy seb's arms were outstretched and he started making loud excited noises. As soon as Chas handed him the toy he buried his head in the soft fur. It still smelled of Aaron's aftershave and this made Seb feel safe.   
"Right little man lets get you back to the pub and play" said Chas as she kissed his head and walked out of the room. As she passed the mirror if Seb had not put Michael into Chas's face she would have seen the reflection of someone hiding in the shadows behind the door. Alex let out his held breath as soon as Chas left the room. He stayed waiting until he heard the front door close. Coming out of the room he began to relax. The house was once again empty and he was free to go wherever he wanted.  
Going into what would have been his and Aaron's room it looked different. There was a different bedspread with matching throw at the bottom of the bed. It looked expensive and luxurious. He ran is fingers over it and it was smooth and warm to the touch. He lay down on Aaron's side of the bed and could smell his sent on the pillow. He picked up Roberts and threw it out the bed. For now it was just him and Aaron. In his mind Aaron was there with him now, kissing him, touching him. Opening the second drawer of the bedside table he removed a pair of Aaron's boxers. Putting them to his face he inhaled a deep breath. The effect of the smell going through his body and awakening every cell in his being. Taking all his clothes off he lay there on the bed naked wrapped in the soft throw. He began touching himself and it did not take long for him to get to the point of ecstasy. His think creamy slick shot out all over the throw and onto the bed. Standing up he cleaned himself up with a pair of Robert's boxers and dumped them on the floor. Getting dressed he smirked to himself as the clear trail of his visit was evident in the room. He was just turning to leave when a sharp noise sounded. It was a phone. Aaron's phone. Picking it up the picture on the front was of him the blonde god. Clicking on the message Alex opened it and read - Meeting went well. Just having lunch to seal the deal. Will be back in time to pick up Seb. Luv U Rx.  
The message cut through Alex like a knife. He was about to through the phone in anger when an idea suddenly stopped him. Hitting reply on the message he typed - Good glad it went well. How about we meet at the barn instead? Txt when you are finished. Ax.

Robert smirked as he saw Aaron's reply. The barn? They had not been there since his failed attempt to propose. Obviously Aaron was getting sentimental. His text back was - It's a date. Raising his glass as the new client came back to the table Robert smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

Alex found his way to the barn. Aaron and him had passed it once on a walk. He remembered how he wanted to go in to have an actual roll in the hay but Aaron was dead against the idea. He found out later that it was their barn Aaron's and the blonde prick. Well it would be a perfect place for what he had planned. Opening the door he went in. There was not much light which made it perfect. Opening his bag Alex started to get everything ready.

A shrill beep announced another message on Aaron's phone. It was him - On my way my dirty little grease monkey Rx.

Alex let a grin spread over his face. This was going to be good. Aaron would soon be his and his alone.

Robert pulled up outside the barn. Getting out the car he felt excited and on top of the world. Not only would this recent deal increase the earnings of the haulage firm but he was getting an afternoon with Aaron. His Aaron.

Alex could see Robert get out of the car and start to walk towards the barn. He looked happy and had a giant smile on his face. Alex would wipe that off soon enough. the door opened and in he came. Alex remained hidden in the shadows.

"Aaron?" Robert called . " What made you want to come here? Remember we have a whole house."

" I know, but I wanted you alone" said a voice. A voice that made the hair on Robert's neck stand on end. A voice that was not Aaron's. A voice that belonged to Dr Hair as Bernice called him. Turning round Robert just saw Alex as he swung the bat at Robert's head. The blow was swift and sharp. Robert did not have time to react. The blow sent Robert to the floor. In what felt like slow motion he landed hard his head bounced on the cold surface. As everything started to get dark the last thing he saw was Alex's face, smiling....


	5. A building panic

Aaron stretched his back. He had been hauling scrap all day and his back was feeling the pain of it today. It was getting late now. Looking at his watch he shouted over to Gerry. "Right I've had enough today, come on Gerry let's go".  
Gerry's head snapped up at the idea of an early finish. Ever since Aaron got back with Robert his mood has been so much better and he has been finishing earlier and earlier. To be honest Gerry was really happy for them. He had never really known a happy family before and even though this was a setup he never thought he would be in he was really glad he was. When Robert moved in Gerry expected he would be the first thing to go but Robert never brought it up in fact he seemed to really like Gerry and his bad jokes. Robert even asked Gerry to help him set up a herb garden and was talking about a vegetable patch. Yes Gerry felt his life was the best it had ever been. Finally he felt he belonged somewhere he had a family.  
Aaron drove them back to the pub as he needed to rescue his mum as she had been looking after Seb all day.  
“Cheers Aaron, I'm going for a drink with Belle she wants me to have a look at their new brew you fancy a taste”? Asked Gerry.  
“Thanks but maybe next time eh? I need to get Seb now see you back at the mill later".  
The two went in opposite doors. Gerry through the front into the bar and Aaron round the back to pick up his son. Walking into the back room Aaron was welcomed by an excited squeal from his son. “Hey mate, you missed me"? Asked Aaron as he took Seb from his mum. Chas looked happy and a bit glad that Aaron was here to take Seb home. He had been as good as gold but she needed a kip. As Aaron started packing Seb's stuff up Chas decided to mention what Robert had told her this morning.  
“Robert was a bit off this morning, he told me about Stan" Chas watching Aaron for a response.  
“Yeah I know said Aaron I'm gutted poor thing".  
"He also mentioned he saw someone hanging about the mill, he thought it was Alex." continued Chas.  
At this Aaron's face fell and his eyes started to water. The memory of last night came back to him. The face at the window. It was Alex. He was there last night. Aaron started to feel sick he sat down.  
“Love you ok" asked Chas.  
“No, he was there last night too. I thought I was just tired and imagined it but it must have been him" Aaron's voice was starting to wavier.  
Chas rubbed Aaron's back and the both tried to think why he would have been there what was he up to. Aaron was starting to worry and asked if Robert had been in touch since he dropped off Seb this morning. Chas said no but he had some big meeting. Aaron had left his phone at home and asked to borrow Chas's phone. Handing it over to her son Chas had a bad feeling. Aaron looked through his mum's phone but could not find Robert's number. “Try under Rat" said Chas.  
Aaron gave his mum a look that said we will discuss that later. The phone was ringing. It went to voicemail. Aaron asked him to call as soon as he could but not to worry. Taking Seb and his mountain of stuff into the car Aaron took him back to the mill with Chas. This was easier than carrying all the stuff back on foot. Chas and Aaron went into the flat and settled Seb as Aaron dialled Robert again while looking for his phone. Still no answer. Remembering he had his phone this morning when he got dressed he went upstairs while Chas played with Seb.  
"MUM" Aaron's voice was desperate. Chas grabbed Seb and ran up to Aaron's room. The room had been trashed. Someone had messed up the bed and been through both Aaron's and Robert's underwear drawer.  
“Is that what I think it is on the bed"? Asked Chas as she pointed a finger to the damp stain on the bed.  
“Yeah it's jizz" Aaron's replied with disgust. “He’s been here hasn't he, what if he has done something to Robert"? Aaron was really worried now.  
The sound of the front door opening brought Chas and Aaron downstairs. It was Liv. They quickly told her what was going on. She tried Robert's phone again but no answer. She was worried and started to think all the bad things that could have happened. How could Alex have done any of this? He was a doctor. He was nice. She liked him, had helped him so that Aaron would like him better. Robert though, he was different she loved him and she was so glad he was back. Aaron was so happy now and life was great for them. They were a family a proper family and now that could all change. Liv agreed to look after Seb as Chas and Aaron went to look for Robert. First Aaron made sure the spare key was still outside. It was. Aaron took it and gave it to Liv. “Let no one in unless you are sure who it is” said Aaron. “Don’t worry everything will be fine” Aaron said it but did not believe it.  
Locking the door and sliding across the deadbolt Liv and Seb were safe and alone in the flat. Turning round to go and play with Seb Liv started to panic he was not on his play mat. Turning her head slowly she was aware she was not alone. Alex was in the kitchen holding Seb. “He is cute isn’t he?” he said with a grin.  
Liv started to panic, what would she do. He had Seb. Walking towards her Alex put Seb down on his changing mat. “Where’s Robert?” Asked Liv, her voice revealing more fear than she expected.  
Alex laughed “What the blonde god? I thought you hated him. Well he is not a problem anymore, for any of us. Aaron is well rid.”  
Liv was about to scream when suddenly Alex was on top of her. All his weight pushed her down to the floor. His hands were everywhere and she could hear what sounding like something ripping. It was think sliver electrical tape. He was putting it over her mouth and had spun her round pushing her face onto the rug. He had her hands behind her back and was squeezing hard to tape them together. Liv tried in vain to throw him off but he was so strong.  
“Time to get rid of the rubbish you little bitch” Alex spat on her as he said it. Dragging her to one of the kitchen chairs more tape stuck her to the chair. She was trapped. Tears started to fall down her face as she could her Seb starting to cry. “SHUT UP you little shit” screamed Alex at Seb. Putting him in the car seat he looked at Liv. “It’s time Aaron lost everything” With that he gave the chair Liv was on a swift kick. She fell with the chair her head coming into contact with the kitchen table then the floor. Alex turned on his heal picked up the car seat and Seb’s meerkat. On the coffee table he left Aaron’s phone, letting himself out the flat he disappeared leaving Liv on the kitchen floor. A small pool of blood starting to appear under her head.  
After checking the pub again for Robert, Chas and Aaron went to Vic’s. They did not want to worry her but had to check. Vic knew when they both came in it was serious from the look on their faces. Rebecca had been sitting watching re-runs of Desperate House Wife’s something she remembered that she used to like to watch.  
Asking them both to sit down Chas and Aaron explained what they knew so far. Both Vic and Rebecca were horrified. “This is just like fatal attraction, wonder if he will kill Robert?” Rebecca ever sensitive since the accident. Vic looked at her in disgust and was about to respond when Aaron stepped in. “Look Robert is probably with his clients and perfectly fine we are going to try the scrapyard and a few other places”.  
After half an hour they finally left. Vic agreed to go and help Liv once she got Rebecca calmed down as she was currently going off on one about her dad again. Before heading to the scrapyard they went to David’s as Chas had a real craving for a Crunchie. “Sorry love it’s these damn cravings and today has been a bit stressful.” Said Chas.  
Aaron looked at his mum and smiled. “It’s fine let’s get this then go.”  
Going up to pay David had a face on and looked like someone had stolen his favourite toy. Rubbing his chest Chas reminded him that if the wind changes his face will stay like this. David explained about this morning and how Tommy had spilt his coffee over him.  
“Was glad your ex was here though, he had a look and gave me some cream to put on it out of his bag. It really has worked” explained David. Both Aaron and Chas looked stunned.  
“Alex was here” asked Aaron. “Yes this morning, said he was just passing. Good you two can still be friends.” Said David as he gave Chas her change.  
Running out to the car David heard Aaron shout “he was here”. Next thing his car sped off and David wondered what the hell was going on.  
Instead of going to the scrapyard Aaron had enough and decided it was time to go and see Alex. Even if Robert was ok he still broke into their home and trashed the place not to mention what he did on their bed. Chas wanted to call the police first but Aaron wanted to have it out with him. Pulling into the parking bay in front of his flat they got out.  
“Nice area” said Chas looking round.  
“Don’t see his car” said Aaron as he walked off to ring the bell. The flat was a ground floor cottage flat. The upstairs flat was still empty and had been since him and Alex got together. There was no answer so Aaron wandered round the back. As it was the ground floor there was a back door too. Knocking on the door Aaron tried the handle. It was open. Stepping to go inside Chas put her hand hard on his shoulder. “What are you doing?” she asked.  
“Saving my husband” Aaron spat back. Going inside they went straight into the super clean kitchen. Very modern, shiny and no clutter. “Alex”? Aaron shouted but no reply. They went through and into the lounge. It was dark but on one side of the room there was a sight that froze them both to the spot. A shrine to Aaron complete with candles. Pictures of Aaron and Alex together, of Aaron on his own. Pictures of Robert but with his eyes cut out. Pictures of the mill and of Liv outside the mill. Pictures of Robert today as he lifted Stan into the bin. Aaron realised with disgust that Alex killed Stan. “Aaron” said Chas her voice filled with fear was holding a Meerkat out to Aaron. It had been on the couch. Aaron looked at it and sniffed. He could smell Seb and a hint of Robert’s and Aaron’s aftershaves. His eyes widened as he understood that Alex had Seb which meant he had Liv or did something to Liv.  
“Seb, Liv we need to go call the police mum” as he ran out the flat to be sick.

In the barn it was quiet. Someone was strapped to a table and they we not moving. An arm was lying lifeless down the side of the table the sleeve ripped open up to the brown leather elbow pad. A clear tube was coming from the arm and blood was slowly trickling down the tube onto the floor where a huge crimson pool had formed….


	6. The End?

Aaron was driving fast not caring about his speed or the lights. Chas was in the passenger seat still on the phone to the police. They were sending a car out to the mill and one to Alex’s flat. Chas hung up and looked over to her son. Tears were rolling down his face as his world was crashing around about him. “They will be fine love, I promise” Chas was trying to make him feel better.  
“How can you say that? I just got him back and now I could lose him and my s.. My son.” Aaron was shaking as he said it. He had everything in his life he wanted now and he would not let it go without a fight. Getting on her phone again Chas called Charity.

Charity and Vanessa were on the couch in Vanessa’s house. Tracey had Jonny at the park and they had some time on their own and were making the most of it. Suddenly a vibration in Charity’s pocket brought a smile to their lips. Ignoring the call the two continued to kiss. Again the vibration this time Charity stopped and pulled her phone out. “Its Chas I better get this could be the baby”. Vanessa nodded as she gently played with Charity’s hair. Charity did not even get a chance to speak and Chas had launched into the whole story. Vanessa could tell things were bad as Charity’s face got more shocked as the call went on. “Right we are on our way now” said Charity as she hung up. “Come on we need to get to the mill Dr Hair has kidnapped Seb and possibly Robert too, we need to make sure Liv is ok” said Charity as she pulled on her boots. Vanessa looked shocked but followed at Charity’s heels.  
They approached the mill and saw the front door was open. Slowly opening it wider Charity went in. Vanessa followed. The door to Aaron’s flat was open. Both Charity and Vanessa looked at each other, took a breath and went in. Their eyes locked on the figure of Liv on the floor. “Charity call and ambulance” shouted Vanessa as she applied a towel to Liv’s cut on her head. Thankfully it was not too deep might not even need stiches. Feeling her pulse it was strong. “Liv, Liv can you hear me?” said Vanessa as she began to undo Liv’s bonds and make her more comfortable. She was starting to come round.  
“Ambulance is on its way babe, how is she?” asked Charity. “Coming round” said Vanessa, “What is going on here what is Alex thinking?”  
The sound of a car coming to a halt in the driveway caused them to look at the door as Aaron burst through the door closely followed by Chas and Paddy. “Liv” shouted Aaron.  
“She is fine she has just come round, an ambulance is on its way” Vanessa explained.  
“Aaron, he took Seb, he took Seb. I tried to stop him but he was too strong. I’m so sorry. He says he has killed Robert. He’s crazy.” Liv was shaking as everything that had happened came out of her and Aaron just held her as tears rolled down his face.  
The sound of his phone ringing made him turn his head towards the noise. It was coming from the coffee table. He had looked there earlier which meant he must have taken it and put it there. Walking over he could see the name of Alex requesting a Face Time call. Picking up his phone Aaron accepted the call. There he was face to face with Alex. He could hear Seb crying in the background.  
“Hi Aaron, you look good” said Alex full of confidence.  
“Where is Seb show me him” demanded Aaron. Alex moved the phone and there was Seb is his car seat. Alive and well but unhappy. “See he is fine, a bit loud but I’m sure he will get used to me” Alex had a smile on his face that Aaron would happily punch.  
“What have you done to Robert?” asked Aaron as tears formed in his eyes.  
“The blonde god? Well that would be telling. You have a choice Aaron. It’s me and your son or Robert. You need to choose but you can’t have it all. We are on the cliff above the lake and Robert is in the barn. Your barn. He might still be alive if you hurry. You have 10 minutes then we see if Seb can swim” Alex hung up.  
Aaron run his hands through his hair as he started to breath hard. Everyone had been listening in disbelieve that this was really happening. It was something out of a movie not their little quiet village.  
“What do I do?” Aaron pleaded with everyone in the room.  
“The barn is it where we took the stolen cars” asked Charity. Vanessa gave her a look. “Another time eh babe” replied Charity.  
“Yes, Robert and I used to go there when he was still with Chrissie” replied Aaron. “Right we will get Robert and you go and get your son from that bastard” Charity was in charge.  
Vanessa and Charity ran to Vanessa’s car. Charity drove and off they went at speed. Paddy and Aaron went off in Paddy’s jeep and Chas stayed with Liv to wait for the ambulance. Before he left Aaron promised to bring both Robert and Seb home.  
Charity was like a rally driver. Vanessa found it a huge turn on. If the circumstances were different she would be getting Charity to pull over for a bit of fun. Charity was quiet. Eyes focused on the road. She knew what Robert meant to Aaron and like her had made many mistakes but Robert loved Aaron and was her kind of person. She would never tell him though.  
Paddy was driving sure and steady. The road they were going on had bad memories for both of them. He and Rhona had been trapped in a car and Aaron had almost drowned had it not been for Robert. Although he was not president of the Robert Sugden fan club he had to admit Aaron had been happier than he had ever seen him these last few weeks. Robert was good for him, they were a fit.  
Charity pulled up next to Robert’s car. Both Charity and Vanessa were out the car at the same time heading towards the barn. Opening the door they were hit in face by the horror movie seen that awaited them. Robert was tied down to a workbench with the same silver tape that Alex had used on Liv. He looked dead. There was a tube coming out of his arm and what looked like all the blood in his body was all over the barn.  
Charity stood open mouthed staring at the scene. Vanessa moved towards Robert's body and ignoring the blood removed the tube from his arm and felt was a pulse. “Charity get an ambulance now. Charity and ambulance please.” Cried Vanessa. “He has a pulse albeit very weak.”  
Paddy pulled up next to Alex’s car. Aaron jumped out ready to tear Alex apart. Paddy grabbed Aaron’s shoulder and held him back. “Just go slow and don’t provoke him, I will wait here and tell the police where we are. “ Paddy watched as Aaron tried to be casual as he walked towards Alex and Seb.  
“Alex. Thought I would never get here.” Aaron was smiling at Seb as he spoke to Alex to try and calm him. Seb’s arms were outstretched as he looked at Aaron.  
“Didn’t think you would come” Alex looked genially surprised.  
“Of course I would come, I needed to see ya make sure you were ok. I care about you Alex. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I drove you to this”.  
“I can’t stop thinking about you Aaron. I get so angry all the time. I need you. I just snapped. I. I don’t know who I am anymore. I’ve lost my job, about to lose my home, my car I just need you. Alex suddenly looked small as he spoke.  
“I’m here for you Alex whatever you need” Aaron was trying to be calm. Seb started to cry and Aaron reached for the boy. Alex pulled away. “Alex he needs me, he is upset. He doesn’t know you yet. Let me calm him, please. He is my little boy please Alex. If you love me then please let me hold him”. Aaron was pleading and praying Alex would see sense and hand him over.  
Alex looked down at the boy in his arms. He positioned his hands better and gently moved him towards Aaron. His arms ready to take Seb Arron held his breath as Alex passed Seb over to him. Smelling Seb Aaron kissed his forehead and held him tight. Seb found his nook in Aaron’s neck and once again felt safe. Felt loved. Alex stood shivering as the wind had picked up and was cold. The rain was starting and Aaron picked up Seb’s car seat from the ground and put him in to keep warm pulling the hood over him to protect him. Looking up he could see the police beside Paddy. His gut was telling him to let Alex have it but a new part of Aaron felt sorry for Alex and he wanted to help him. Looking back at him he saw Alex had moved to the edge and was looking over. “Alex” Aaron was scared he would fall. Alex looked back at him and sobbed “I’m sorry”.  
One minute he was there the next he was gone. Alex had jumped. Aaron ran to the edge just as the water broke and Alex sank to the bottom. He was gone. Aaron picked up Seb tears running down his face. He picked up the little boy and kissed him and held him tight. “I love you so much mate I am so sorry he took you.”  
Paddy ran over with the police. Seeing that Seb was ok he pulled Aaron into a warm safe hug and held the two of them tight. Aaron just cried as Paddy held him. “Thank you Paddy for getting me here”  
“That’s what dads do Aaron they come through for their kids” replied Paddy.  
One of the policemen came off his radio and came over to Paddy and Aaron. “Aaron Dingle?”  
“Yeah and this is my dad Paddy” the policeman shook their hands and introduced himself as Constable Jarvis. “We have found your husband and he is on his way to hospital, we have a car waiting to take you.”  
Aaron had so many questions and needed to ask them all. Jarvis saw this in Aaron’s face putting his hands up “all we know is that he is in a critical condition and is on his way to the hospital and we need to get you there. Paddy agreed to take Seb as Aaron went with the police. Happy he had their son back but terrified they would never see Robert alive again.


	7. Hospital

Aaron burst through the doors at the hospital with Jarvis he looked like he had been to hell and back. His hair was wet and his cheeks were red. He was breathing hard and fast and looked lost and desperate at the same time. Vanessa and Charity were sitting in the waiting area. Charity had her arm around Vanessa’s shoulders. Vanessa had dried blood over her jeans and on her hands. There was a splatter on her face and she was as white as a sheet. Aaron walked over to them as Jarvis spoke to the nurse on the desk. The sight of the blood over Vanessa made his heart fall.  
Scared to ask “tell me that's not Robert's blood” asked Aaron as he pointed to Vanessa.  
Looking into Aaron's eyes Ness looked like she was going to vomit. “It was awful Aaron he had him pinned to a table and was draining all the blood from his body. He smashed his head in with a baseball bat. He is being worked on the now.”  
What little colour Aaron had left in his face drained. His legs went weak and he slide down onto the floor. “He did all that to Rob? Robert never did anything to him it was me that ended it with him. If he dies I, I .... tears and sobs took Aaron's breath. He could not continue. Charity moved to Aaron and grabbed him in a tight hug. “ come on babe this is Robert. He's a Dingle and we are tough stuff. He survived getting shot and Lawrence going all hit and run on him. This? This is nothing and you two will be stronger than ever. You hear me?”  
Aaron nodded and calmed down a bit as the doors opened again. Paddy and Vic came through. Questioning looks in their faces followed by panic as they saw the blood on Vanessa. Aaron took Seb from Paddy and walked away holding him tight. He did not want to hear what Alex did to Robert again. Paddy walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder. He was glad Paddy was here but he missed Adam. Adam would be great just now and would know just what to say to make him feel better.  
Chas came through the doors from the ward. She had been with Liv but the nurse asked her to leave while she cleaned up the cut on her head. She told everyone that Liv would be fine. A bit of a headache and maybe a small scar but her hair will cover it. Aaron was relieved and could not wait to see her. Poor kid had been through a lot.  
The doors to the ward opened and a female doctor approached. She looked confident and Aaron had hope. Seeing the waiting room full she asked to anyone “Robert Sugden’s family” “Yes, I'm his husband “ said Aaron. “ I'm Aaron and this is my dad Paddy. Paddy looked at Aaron that was twice today Aaron had called him his dad. His heart swelled with pride.  
“I'm doctor Carter.”  
“Your husband was brought in with a serious head trauma. He also has lost masses of blood. We have given him a transfusion and we are giving him a second one. His head injury is a bit more difficult to treat” the doctor took a deep breath before she began again.  
“But he is going to be alright, yeah” Aaron almost pleaded. “This is our son Seb he needs his

dads”.  
“The injury to your husbands head has caused some swelling in his brain. He has not yet regained consciousness. The scans show there is no bleeding and he is breathing on his own which is a very positive sign. He is still critical though and we are doing everything we can”. She explained.  
“Can I see him” asked Aaron.  
“Yes but just you two for now” pointing at Aaron and Seb she gave a nod and took them to where Robert was.  
The room was quiet apart from the gentle sounds of the machines that monitors Robert's vital signs. His face looked bad and he was much paler than normal. Blood seeped through the dressing on his head. Aaron got so angry at the sight of Robert. He could not believe what Alex had done. He could not believe they were back here in the hospital. Between the two of them Aaron was sure they were on the Christmas card list.  
“Hey Rob. You look like shit mate. Eh Seb Daddy looks bad. You listen to me Rob I need you to come through this. I can't do this without you. We need you. Seb, Liv, me even Gerry we need you. I need you and your floral print shirts and brown elbow pads. Seriously Rob why elbow pads on everything? I love you so much and I don't work without you. So you wake up and come back to me with your cocky smug arrogant smile. Please Rob. Please. Aaron sobbed and held Seb tight. He let out a cry as if he just recognised his dad in the hospital bed. Aaron kissed Rob’s hand and went back to the waiting room to update everyone.  
Aaron broke down as soon as he got back to the waiting room. Vic took Seb as Chas pulled Aaron in and held him tight. “It's ok love I'm here, he will be fine. You need to believe that”. Although at this point Chas was not sure.  
Liv came through from the ward and moved to Aaron and wrapping her arms around him he pulled away from Chas and sobbed into Liv’s neck. “I'm so sorry he did this to you”. He cried. “You have nothing to say sorry for Aaron. None of this is your fault. I'm so glad Seb is ok. What about Robert”? Pulling away from his sister Aaron gave her the update. He felt better now she was here. He looked round at the others, they were all here for him and Robert. He looked at Seb and was struck by a sudden fear. What if Robert died? What would happen to Seb? If he lost Robert he could not bear losing Seb too but technically he was not his son. The thought gave him a chill.  
Charity and Vanessa went home to get cleaned up and try and put today behind them. They wanted to be told immediately if there was any change in Robert. Liv went with Vic as she wanted to take Seb back to Rebecca and Liv offered to help. Besides someone needed to tell Gerry and Vic still had not managed to get hold of Diane. Aaron gave Seb a kiss and a hug and promised him both his dads would be home soon. Aaron was glad when they left as it gave him some space to breath. Chas was adamant she was staying which Paddy understood but at the same time in her condition he would have liked her to rest.  
The minutes dragged by. Minutes turned into hours and still no change. They had been moved

to a family room. Aaron was in with Robert holding his hand just talking. Hoping the sound of his voice would wake him up. Paddy was asleep on the couch and Chas flicked through a magazine with mocked interest. She looked up as Aaron came back into the room. He looked exhausted. “No change I take it”? She asked hopefully.  
Shaking his head “no” was all he could manage.  
“I'll get us a coffee ok”? Aaron nodded to his mum as she left. The coffee machine was not far and just past the room Robert was in. As she passed a doctor was in with Robert. Chas went to the drinks machine and got two coffees she asked for extra sugar and extra strong. Walking back she noticed the blinds in Robert's room had been closed. She stopped outside and decided to go in just to check nothing was wrong and Robert had maybe took a turn for the worse. If he had she could not bare having to tell Aaron.  
She opened the door and came face to face with Alex. He was dressed in scrubs and had a pillow in his hands. Chas was unsure what to do. This had taken her by surprise as they all assumed he was dead. Alex too was caught by surprise. “Hi Chas looks like congrats are in order” he said looking at her belly. He was so cool and calm.  
“Whatever you are about to do please don't Alex. If you love Aaron the way you say you do this will hurt him. Do you want to hurt Aaron”? Chas was still thinking what to do next.  
“Of course I don't want to hurt Aaron I love him. But him he can't be here he needs to go otherwise Aaron will never be mine” explained Alex his voice starting to sound desperate. “What do you care anyway I thought you hated this prick”.  
“I don't. He makes Aaron so happy, he saved his life. I love him for that. True Robert is no  
saint but what he did to Aaron was because Aaron pushed him away and ended things with him. Robert did what he does best gets back at someone where it hurts most. They belong together though and this isn't the way Alex”. Chas was stalling now.  
For a moment it looked like Alex would back down but Chas could see it in his eyes. He started to come at her and seeing David in her head she flung the hot coffee at Alex. He shouted out in agony as the hot sugary liquid stuck to him through the thin scrubs. He stumbled backwards thrashing about. Chas let out a shriek for help. Alex fell backwards over a chair that had been moved towards him and a drip stand hit him square in the head. Chas looked up in surprise as Robert stood holding the drip stand. “Robert” she said and pulled him into a hug.  
The police were in the family room explaining to Aaron and Paddy that so far Alex’s body had not been found when they heard Chas scream. Running into Robert's room they saw Alex in agony on the floor and Chas and Robert still hugging. Jarvis moved towards Alex and arrested him as he read him his rights a doctor and nurse came in to take him to be treated. The police left with the nurse as he was leaving Jarvis patted Aaron on the shoulder and gave him a smile.  
“Robert you're awake” Aaron pulled Robert into an embrace and gentle kissed him. “I thought I was going to loose you, I'm so sorry Rob I can't believe what he did to you” Aaron trembled as he started to sob.

“Hey I'm fine shh it's not your fault. I love you so much ya idiot “ said Robert as he rubbed Aaron's back.  
“I'm in total shock actually” said Robert as he looked over at Chas. “Your mum said she loved me”  
Aaron pulled away and looked at Robert a grin on his face then at his mum. Chas started to speak but could not get the words. “It was the situation and the stress plus I'll just deny it”. She had a smirk on her face as she spoke. Leaving them to it Chas and Paddy headed home. The sun was rising in what promised to be a beautiful day.  
A week later Ness pulled up at the mill and helped Robert out the car. She was saying how bad Aaron felt that he could not be here to get him from the hospital. Robert had said he understood but had been a bit put out when it was Ness that turned up to bring him home. Opening the door for Robert Ness got him inside and opened the door to the flat. A loud “welcome home” came blasting out the room as what looked like the whole village squashed into the flat. A huge welcome home sign hung in the wall with Seb’s small handprints all over it. In the middle of the room was Aaron on one knee. Dressed in a stunning electric blue suit with Seb in his arms wearing the same suit.  
“Robert I nearly lost you and that scared me as it would not just be you I lost but Seb too. I want us to be a proper family on paper and everything so will you marry me properly this time” Aaron smiled as he moved Seb arm to reveal a small wooden sign that said my daddy wants to marry you. Everyone looked on as Robert took Seb and kissed him.  
“What you say mate do you want this idiot to be your real daddy too just like me” Robert looked at their son as he let out a shout in agreement. Kissing Aaron Robert said “of course I will marry you my dirty little grease monkey.


	8. Epilogue

Robert hung up the call, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly he let out the breath, his shoulders sagging as his body relaxed. It was over. 

“Who was that?” Robert spun round at the sound of Aaron’s voice.

“It was Jarvis, Alex got 10 years in a secure mental facility.”

Aaron looked at Robert, the last couple of months had taken its toll. Robert looked exhausted, he had not been sleeping properly and was having nightmares. Aaron walked over and pulled Robert in for a hug. He held him tight and kissed him gently on the neck just behind his ear.

“It’s over now Rob, you’re safe.” “We’re safe.”

Robert nodded it was all he could do as he tried in vain to stop the sobs. Eventually his walls came down and Aaron held him as Robert cried. He cried away the stress, the memories of what had happened to him, Liv and what could have happened to Seb. Aaron just held him until Robert was able to stop. When he did stop Aaron pulled away and looked him straight in the eye.

“I love you even if you are covered in snots.”

Robert laughed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tissue to clean his nose. He felt relieved he was behind bars and getting the help that Alex needed. Despite everything Robert did not hate him. He understood what it was like to loose Aaron, knew how that felt.

“Let’s go to the pub and have a drink, mum wanted to see us anyway she had some wedding ideas to discuss.”

Robert looked at Aaron a feeling of dread coming over him.

“What about the wedding, if it’s about those camp centrepieces she loves so much the answer is no.”

Aaron laughed as he herded Robert out onto the driveway. They walked hand in hand towards the pub as Ness and Charity passed. They stopped and told them what had happened, Ness hugged Robert while Charity thought he deserved life and would quite happily give him what for. Robert appreciated the offer and laughed but stopped when Charity said she was serious and meant it. After all this was the women that took a dump on Joe Tate’s carpet. Robert would put nothing past her.

Walking into the pub Chas welcomed them both hugging Aaron but also properly hugging Robert too. 

“So glad you’re both here I have lots to show you.”

“Grab a seat and I will bring your pints over and my wedding book.”

Robert and Aaron exchanged looks. Robert’s said oh my god and Aaron’s said she’s my mum and wants to help. They sat down as Chas came over talking so fast about everything. Robert smiled as he listened and he squeezed Aaron’s hand and smiled. This wedding would be amazing because no matter what they had each other, they were safe and happy and that’s all that mattered. 

Alex sat in his room. It was dark and cold. In his hand he held a picture. Aaron looked so happy in it. The man next to Aaron in the picture had blonde hair but the eyes were missing. Alex looked down at the picture as tears rolled down his face. “You maybe won the battle Sugden but not the war, one day I will come for you and finish what I started.” 


End file.
